It's Complicated
by BelovedCatEars
Summary: Road is planning to run away from a broken family when the unexpected makes her doubt on weather she wants to leave or not.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own DGM. I hope you enjoy the 1st chapter. **

**It just came to me, and hit me one afternoon watching TV.**

**I would like your** **thoughts and reviews:D**

* * *

"Ring", the tiny silver bell, above the doorway, rang.

The air conditioner felt pretty well compared to the hot July morning of 89, Road thought.

Setting up her station, Road prepared for the costumers, really to roll into the small business spa. Just as she thought she was alone for the early morning period, she heard the bell ring again.

"Road", screeched the voice.

She knew that voice all too well, as the annoying girl of long raven hair, smothered her with her oversized chest.

"Oh how much I missed you ", she raved on.

"Lenalee, let...go…of…me", Road yelled into her chest.

"Hum", she looked down, realizing she was smothering her friend, with her chest.

"Oh I'm sorry Road", she said letting go of Road's neck.

She took a quick gasp of air, as she balanced herself, holding Lenalee's shoulders.

"I just get excited seeing my favorite person of the day", she explained blushingly.

"It's ok", Road said passively, continually setting up her station.

"Oh it is", Lenalee exclaimed. "That's good! Because I always enjoy hanging with my buddy, at this wonderful spa" she said with sparkles in her eyes, and that annoying smile of hers.

"Humph, yeah. Treating cases of sun burn on idiots, who don't know how to apply sunscreen, is always fun", Road said sarcastically.

"Oh Road", Lenalee said hushing herself. "That's always the boring parts. Don't you love helping out with the petites, manicures, and hair styles?"

Road looked up, knowing she was right. At times, it was entertaining to do something different, other than moisturizing and giving out massages all day.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there", she said glumly, with a yawn. "Sometimes skin care can be kind of boring."

Lenalee looked a little shocked by Road's tired response. "Road, are you tired?"

"Yeah", she yawned again, this time having her hand hovering over her mouth, to cover it. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know", Lenalee said shrugging her shoulders. "I just assume if you were tried, you would come at a later time. It's not like you're taking care of."

Road looked up, putting the balm down, and said "Lenalee, it's more complicated then you think."

"No it's not", Lenalee automatically responded, cutting Road off."You're rich for crying out loud! You have nothing to even worry about", Lenalee said hugging Road again.

This time Road was prepared for it and turned her head to the side, as the tall girl held her head, and the tops of her shoulders. She was surprisingly gentle this time.

Road looked dazedly into space, with her large brown eyes. She thought about all the things she could say to Lenalee, to how complicated it really was. Having a snobbish dad, who owns more than half of this small town in his pocket, along with a few large cites, a brat of a little brother, a pompous uncle who has a gambling problem, and a deceased mother, the only light of her life, gone. Shot on the street they say. It was only a gang fight, and she was caught in the cross fire, but Road had her droughts.

Father would have enough money, to hire a hit man, with his cheating self. It wasn't like it was obvious or not. The long pricey meeting that often took place at hotels, which made him gone for months on end.

Oh the women, the woman were the worst. Cheating women, scandalous women, slutty woman, mean ugly abusive women, of exotic beauty shapes and sizes. Sometime they would even come home with him. Often he would say that she is a new business partner, or new secretary or something. How many secretaries do you have to fire to find the right one; all of them here beautiful or cheap and slutty.

A stained family name, ruined. Just when everyone thinks your family is rich and snobby, they think you are too. Most to everyone avoids her, except Lenalee. She's the only person who is decent enough to talk to her. The only time anyone talks to her is when they ask her to do something on the job, but most of the time she is often left alone. Who knew the biggest annoying social butterfly, would be willing enough to talk to a girl with a stained reputation.

Talk about complicated. Road was willing to anything to get out-of-town and away from her messed up family. Money was all she need. Father wouldn't let go of her that easily or even led the money to go to a far away land, like Alaska or the moon. So now she is going to work for it, no matter what. Forever in the Noah family was something she was not willing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, yeah wahoo. it's done. **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own DGM! but i like their charters...**

* * *

Twelve thirdly, finally, Road thought to herself, doing all this massaging and applying balms, lotions, and oils was killing her. Holding her shoulder, she rotated it in attempt to get rid of that pinching nerve pain, back there. At least it's gone for now, she thought, even though it was stiff as hell.

Changing into her street clothes, her stomach made a moaning, grumbling noise. Hum, that's weird, Road thought, looking at her stomach. My stomach never made a sound like that before. It must be stress. Now, to go and get some food, food was all she could think of at this point, and time.

"Hey Road", Lenalee said stepping into the dressing room. "You wanta come to lunch with me?"

Road thought for a moment, no one really come up to her and asked her if she wanted to have lunch with them. It's true that she has only been working there for a few weeks, and token up the name of Sweet Tart; because of her sweet nature, and tart reputation.

"Gee Lenalee, I don't know", Road said turning around, and stepping out of the stall. Looking at Lenalee, Road was horrified, and a little shocked at what she saw.

"Lenalee! What are you wearing", she exclaimed.

"What's wrong with it", she asked naïvely, looking at herself.

She wore a frilly ruffled silk, neon pink, mini skirt, with a shiny gold trim, that barely covered her butt. A grey tank top like shirt, with ruffed sleeves, that lay on her shoulders, and had a similar gold trim as her skirt. The tank top showed her flat belly, along with her golden belly button piercing. Her hair was in pink-tails, which were tied into the same neon pink, as her skirt, ribbons, in nice neat bows. She also had large gold loop earrings which dangled along with her hair, and excess ribbon.

The outfit itself was all well put together, but it so skimpy. Too much skin, Road thought to herself, too much exposed bright skin. The thing that stuck out to Road was Lenalee's long toned pasty white legs, which were hardly covered at all. She literally glowed, because she was so white (**no offence to anyone who is white out there, trust me I am too**). Road had to admit she liked Lenalee's plain black flats, but something had to change.

Road grabbed Lenalee by the arm, and automatically said "you need to change".

"What ! Change, why", she exclaimed.

Road looked at Lenalee with wide brown eyes.

"To be honest with yeah", Road cuffed her hands over Lenalee's ear and whispered, "You look like a whore."

"What!" she screeched "I look like a whore! But my friends say I looked hot."

Road flinched and squinted her eyes in suspicion. Hot, what a strange thing to say.

Annoyed and half closing her eyes, she firmly said "but you still need to change."

"What about you", she said poutently.

"What about me", Road said gravely crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, look at you", Road did, she saw nothing wrong with her outfit.

Road wore a white button blouse, that is buttoned down. Underneath her blouse was sun yellow tank top, with a delicate stitched floral design. She also wore a dark plum skirt, which looks a lot like a school girl union form skirt, but a solid color, that stopped at the tops of her knees; and black flats with a bow on the top of her feet.

"What's wrong with it", Road asked in the same tone as before.

"It's so plain and boring", Lenalee said trying to shrug it off.

"Boring", Road exclaimed. "It's called appropriate!"

"Appropriate", Lenalee said curiously, putting a finger to the bottom of her lip, as if trying to grasp the word."Sounds boring too."

"Gah", Road yelled throwing up her hands. Sometimes Road did pity Lenalee's stupidity, but what could she do, she was the only person willing to talk to her. It's so frustrating knowing that she is so alone. Road really didn't want to expel the only friend she has. Sometimes Road did care too much for naïve Lenalee, even when it came to her own reputation. Road guessed she just cared too much, even for her only friend. Why does it have to be so complicated, she thought to herself, slapping a hand to her forehead. She then took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, to calm her-self.

"Alright then", she said sharply. "What is your waist size?"

Lenalee looked confused, with wide violet eyes and her finger still at her lip; she asked "Why do you want to know".

"Because, I have an extra pair of jeans", Road said scrimmaging through her black duffel bag.

Lenalee watched in curiosity, without protest. Road didn't know why she was all of a sudden so quite. She must have been curious to see what she had, she thought. Pulling them out, Road firmly said "here! Put them on" and she throw them at her face.

Lenalee did react to the article of clothing thrown at her, but her out-stretched hand didn't prevent it from hitting her in the face. Holding the pair of navy blue skinny jeans, up in front of her, Lenalee saw a problem. "Ah, Road", Lenalee said unsure of her-self.

"What", Road said sternly, while trying to reorganize her bag.

"I don't think they fit", she said whiningly.

"What do you mean they wouldn't fit", Road said with her voice rising, standing up. "You haven't even tried them on", she yelled turning around.

Looking at the girl, holding her jeans, she suddenly relished what she was talking about. Holding the jeans up to her waist, the size was three sizes too small.

Road yelled in frustration, combing her fingers through her hair, before banging her head against the stall wall. Why did I forget that she had more defined hips than me, Road thought to herself. "I so stupid", she whined.

"Oh Road, don't be so hard on yourself", Lenalee said teasingly. "Besides", Lenalee paused holding up Road's jeans. "They look very cute. I don't think they would ever fit me," she said with some envy. Looking over at Road she had stopped beating her head against the wall.

"Yeah, whatever", Road said glumly, sliding her hand down the wall. She sniffled a little before whipping the corner of her eye, with her index finger.

There was short silence before Lenalee spoke again. "It's not your fault you have such a small waist".

Road looked away from the wall and at Lenalee, and was a bit annoyed with her comment. "Oh you mean my scrawny, unfeminine figure," Road said sarcastically, with a small grin on her face.

"Oh Road stop that", Lenalee said teasingly with a giggle. "You're so cute and adorable," Lenalee approached Road. "Your just like a doll", and Lenalee picked up Road, by the waist, and swing her back and forth like one.

"Gah… Lenalee. Put me down!" Road yelled, while struggling to escape her grasp. Curse the fact I'm so small, and venerable, like one.

While Lenalee was hugging Road, she noticed something in Road's bag. "Hey, those would work", she exclaimed

"What", Road screamed, confusedly, as Lenalee put her down. What is she talking about, Road thought to herself.

Lenalee stepped towards Road's bag, and pulled out a pair of thigh high socks, she hasn't seen in a while; a Christmas gift from her father, Road never even worn. Lenalee held them up to her shirt and said "what do you think? Do they match?" They did match, even if the small red bow on the top of the side of her outer thigh didn't.

"Um, I don't know", Road said hushing herself. That was not she was going for. She was hoping that Lenalee would look less cheap, and more casual. True that she was covering up her pasty white legs, but it didn't make it any more appropriate.

"What do you mean, you don't know", she yelled. "Look! They match perfectly, don't you think", Lenalee said flipping her flats off, sitting down on the bench.

Road didn't say anything. She was dreading the next hour or so, she had to spend with Lenalee.

Caught in a daze, Road was interrupted by Lenalee saying "Roooad, EARTH to Road, WAKE UP." Road shook her head full of fog, and focused on Lenalee.

"So, what do you think", she said modeling the added accessory.

Road signed, rolling her eyes, "you look fine". Her voice sounded gravely to her own ears, but Lenalee didn't seem to take notice.

"I do", she exclaimed cheerily."Great, let's go! We're going to be late!"

Lenalee grabbed Road's wrist and dragged her out of the dressing room. Road didn't say much as a word of protest, but oh God, she was regretting even stepping out of that changing room.

Oh please help me…

Road pleaded in her head.

* * *

**The whole part of this chapter was to get to know the charters better. **

**Sorry if it was boring. The next Chapter will be more exciting.**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking down the street, Road felt on edge, true that her favorite restaurant, Neon's, was just a couple of blocks down, but felt like a mile.

Everyone that they pasted stared at them, Road could feel it. Those burning piercing eyes that bore holes into the back of her head, and back, as if saying hey, what's going on here?

Road's cheeks heated up as they flared with color. She balled up her hands in the material of her skirt, and kept her head down, to avoid any eye contact. This is so embarrassing, she thought to herself.

Oh, the spoiled rich girl is now hanging with cheap five dollar hookers. What a hypocrite! She doesn't appreciate anything she has.

The thoughts swirled in her head to all the possible thoughts that were going through peoples' heads.

I never agreed to have lunch with her, Road cried in her head.

It was a simple "I don't Know", response. Why did she have to drag me along? Why couldn't it be one of the other girls at work?

Why me?!

Soon enough Road was beginning to regret going to lunch with Lenalee.

Road signed.

"Is my story really that boring", Lenalee asked with a tone of insult.

"Hump. Oh, sorry Lenalee, I have a lot on my mind now."

Road didn't even realize that Lenalee was rambling on again. The silence was a bit unnerving, making the situation more awkward than it already was. Road looked over at Lenalee, who too is staring at her, but with some concern.

"Sorry, again. What were you talking about again?" That should keep; her going, till we reach Neon's. At least it would be a reliable distraction from all the attention they were getting on the street.

"Oh yeah, a funny story happened, when me and my boyfriend Allen were at the mall".

Oh yeah, Allen, Road thought sadly. The golden boy of this small town, everybody loves him.

The beautiful lush bleach blond hair, the sun tanned skin; that perfectly toned body, those eyes that shine like diamonds, oh he's so gorgeous. I wish I could have him all to myself, she screamed in her head. Then Road admittedly cut off the thought in her head. WHAT, AM, I THINKING, she thought. He has Lenalee; Lenalee the beautiful, the naïve; with big boobs.

It wouldn't surprise Road at all if Lenalee agreed to the relationship. Allen is quite the popular guy. He is caption of the gymnastics team, star quarterback of the football team, and the top five students in his class. Thus proves that everyone loves the talented Allen Walker, even unwanted little Road.

At least he's not going to be at the restaurant, Road thought reassuringly.

* * *

When Lenalee and Road reached the restaurant, things became much more worse, then possibly imagined. How on earth did it get so out of control, Road thought? It must have started when two extra guess showed up at the table.

* * *

**Well, I hope this chapter was a little more enjoyable than the last two. **

**I know how people are when they see (****_please leave a review_****), BUT I would like some Feedback on how it's going. If you have nothing polite to say, then I suggest not to leave a comment.**


End file.
